Jermaine Allensworth
|title = Commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = Antionette Allensworth (died 2373) |father = Keith Allensworth (died 2381) |siblings = Bryan Allensworth Emily Allensworth }} Jermaine Allensworth was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. He commanded the . He once served as a lieutenant aboard the under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. (Star Trek: Odyssey) History In 2346, Jermaine Allensworth was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to Keith and Antionette Allensworth. Starfleet career During his academy years, he developed an interest in his classmate, B'Elanna Torres, however he was a bit intimidated by her. After graduating from the academy in 2367, he was assigned to until 2371 when he had an altercation with another crewmember. He was then transferred to the . Aboard Voyager, he was promoted to lieutenant and assigned to Lieutenant Tuvok's security teams. After Voyager returned home, he was promoted to lieutenant commander aboard . Less than a year later he was promoted to first officer when the first officer was killed by a console overloaded. Finally, in 2380 he was promoted to captain, taking command of . USS Alexandria Allensworth took command of the Alexandria on stardate 57165.9. On his first assignment as captain, the ship received a distress call from the Euphrates. Once again, he went head to head with Species 8472. Allensworth took the ''Alexandria into the Gamma Quadrant and received a garbled distress call from an unknown starship on Sineron II. Captain Allensworth made first contact with the species who created the Doomsday Machines. Allensworth and the rest of the crew of the ''Alexandria were pulled into a spatial anomaly and sent back into an alternate 2165. When the ship entered the Shinjitsu nebula, the crew began dreaming about past events that happened but they did not witness. Allensworth dreamt of the day of his mother's death, while he was away in the Delta Quadrant. Under orders of Admiral Tracy, Allensworth was authorized to go against General Order 7 and proceed into the Talos star system to investigate an anomaly. The Terran Empire was responsible, using the anomaly to enter the other side. The Mirror War Allensworth battled multiple Imperial starships but his first major offensive was when he led an attack against the Terran Empire in an attempt to retake Betazed. Allensworth sent Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak, Lieutenant Commander Alexander Merriell, Lieutenant David Fulks and Ensign Michelle Stull to the planet's surface to destroy the Beta Antares Ship yards. He had to leave the away team behind when Imperial reinforcements were on their way. Upon finding out that Admiral McKeen, who had ordered them on this mission, was a Imperial spy in her counterpart's place, he took the ''Alexandria back into the mirror universe to rescue the away team. By orders of Admiral Ross, Allensworth was relieved of command, leaving the ''Alexandria in command of Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato, and placed in charge of the ground assault against the Empire on the Ba'ku planet. During the tour, Allensworth was presumed dead by the rest of the crew when a partially destroyed Argo rolled into the ditch where Allensworth was positioned. The Argo barely missed him and he hid in a barn until all of the Imperials had passed through the town. The next morning, he was reunited with his crew. He then fought the Imperials in a set of wintery battles during which, Commander Jason Sparhawk was kidnapped. He took the rest of the crew to rescue his first officer. During the final battle against the Empire on the planet, Allensworth and the remaining crew were rescued by Commander Sato and the Alexandria. Allensworth was diagnosed with a terminal disease with no cure, while at the same time was being questioned by Internal Affairs about a possible traitor aboard his ship. He found out that his Counselor Christine Nycz was taken and replaced with her counterpart. Upon figuring out where his Nycz was located, he personally led the team to rescue her. Jermaine received a message that the Terran Empire had attacked Earth, more specifically the southeastern seaboard of the North American continent, which included his home of New Orleans. On the way to Earth, Allensworth and the crew encountered an alternate version of their ship in a debris field along with the wreckage of other Federation starships that had been destroyed by the Borg. Allensworth returned to Earth finding out his entire family, save his father, was killed in the attack. Allensworth led a major offensive into the mirror universe to keep from losing their only foothold in their universe. The Empire had the Federation outgunned and Allensworth ordered a retreat. During the retreat, the ''Alexandria experienced a warp core breach, and they had to separate the ship. However, the saucer section came under attack and the crew had to use the escape pods to evacuate the remainder of the ship. Allensworth and the crew were taken to Deep Space Nine until a new ship was provided for them. During that time, Allensworth's disease caused him to pass out in a corridor. Doctor Amanda Plumley found that there was a cure and it lied within the DNA of Keith Allensworth, Jermaine's father. Allensworth and the rest of the senior staff were transported to Earth, so Plumley could perform the procedure. However, the procedure caused Keith's DNA to mutate thus causing his father to die. Allensworth was given command of a new starship, the . Jermaine, along with Commander Merriell and Lt. Commander Zofchak, entered the Guardian of Forever to stop an agent from the Terran Empire, who was sent back to kill Captain Kirk. Jermaine kept an eye of Kirk while his two officers took care of the agent. Allensworth led an away team down to Luna after discovering the whereabouts of Kyou and Ryou Zofchak. After the war Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Jermaine was sent to a brutal period in time. He and Lieutenant Dowler were sent back to South Carolina in 1805. Allensworth was a slave and Dowler was the daughter of a slave owner. They had no memory of who they really were. The two were later caught in bed with each other and both were hanged for their actions. Personal life Family Jermaine was close with his family like any other family. He was devastated when he learned of his mother's death when he returned home after being in the Delta Quadrant for 7 years. His mother died of heartbreak when she was told that Voyager was lost. That wasn't the end of Jermaine's torment as far as he family was concerned. The Empire attacked Earth and the rest of his family, except his father who had moved to Maine after his wife's death, were killed in the attack. (Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction): "Sands of September") Jermaine was transported to Earth, after collapsing due to his terminal disease, to undergo a procedure, performed by Doctor Plumley, to use his father's DNA to cure him. The procedure caused some unforeseen side effects in his father's DNA. After learning that his father would die if they continued to treat him for his terminal disease, he was stuck with the decision to allow his father to die or he would die himself. After his father put things into perspective, Jermaine made his decision. Relationships Jermaine has begun a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Liz Dowler. Crew Jermaine considers his senior officers as his extended family and would do anything for them. He performed the ceremony for Dustin and Hoshi's wedding. Alternate timelines Jermaine Allensworth resigned from Starfleet after his senior staff was killed by the senior staff of the ISS ''Titan. 10 years later, Captain Michelle Stull of the Alexandria, took Allensworth to the Guardian of Forever to change the past because the Terran Empire was winning the war and the Federation was on the brink of defeat. He contacted his younger self and ordered him to follow his instructions so that the future could be changed. The older Allensworth set the Titan's core to breach, thus changing the future. Allensworth, along with the rest of the crew,except Sparhawk and Sato, was killed when the Borg invaded the Federation. Service jacket Assignment history Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel